millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maribel/@comment-76.236.84.86-20151014110240/@comment-27033343-20151029181506
When it comes to general use, sure, Maribel will generally be better... but Deine and Gellius end up being much better tanks than Maribel once you get into several event bosses and situations where you have to block multiple really hard hitting boss monsters. Simply put, both Deine and Gellius have the raw armor and healthpools needed to survive the harder hitting monsters. Damage mitigation wise, Gellius has her beat both inside and outside of skill use, while Deine simply has her beat regardless of Marbel's skill status. DPS wise, Gellius is he clear loser in such a competition, but Deine is conditionally better at higher levels of enemy defense levels, but Maribel should be able to out dps Deine at lower armor levels... though the point at which the two are equals may be rather significant, if I had the numbers on their respective attack speed, I could tell you precisely when that is both inside and outside of skill usage. When it comes to survivability, the gap only widens once awakening becomes available as Maribel gets to 3267 HP443 defense, passive 15% chance on attack to stun and her skill awakening is a one time use for a 2.5x bonus. Deine gets 3894hp, 861 defense (before passive) and gets boosted from a 15% passive to her defense from all sources to 25%... and her skill awakening gives her a similiarly slow and powerful AoE attack for its duration... her survivability scales absurdly well with external defense modifiers at this point. And then Gellius... 4175hp, 611 defense and he gains 10 MR, and his skill awakening gives him 3x defense and MR for its duration... oh and lets him block a 5th unit. Quite frankly, I'd rather have Gellius and/or Deine than Maribel due to their non-skill surivability both pre and post awakening. With Bernice Awakened Passive, Len Awakened Passive, Len 3rd Awakened Skill use and Prince Raise Morale passive (total of 1.73425 multiplier), and their own skills, each units max defense (Lasting 15 seconds due to Len's short skill duration) looks like this: Maribel: 1920 Defense 0 MR Deine : 1866 Defense 0 MR Gellius: 3178 Defense 30 MR. For 15 seconds, I'd be surprised the monsters could even grab Gellius' attention... And while Awakened Maribel can only beat Deine's constant defense through the use of her own one-use skill... it has a 70 second duration, she can do a little bit better than Deine and a lot better than Gellius in weathering a constant stream of potent enemies purely by the virtue that her ability lasts for freaking ever. But if ever there is enough of a gap in the pressure for Gellius to get his skill back up between strong waves, he ends up outclassing Maribel again. A new competitor for Maribel's place has arrived in the form of Sophie, who can achieve 1826 (This bears in mind that she does not receive Bernice awakened passive's benefit) Defense with here awakened skill for 2x attack and defense, blocks 3 units while attacking 2 with 2751 damage sweeps of her scythe after the benefit of raise Morale... oh and has 30MR. Her major drawbacks are a limited health pool (2732) and that she's unable to get involved in the fighting for 35 seconds after her skill finishes while Maribel can still do stuff before and after her skill is active... but Sophie can get her awakened skill back while Maribel cannot get her awakened skill back. What does it all mean in the end? Platinum/Black Heavy Armors are in a VERY close competition for best in class, unlike most other classes where the black ends up a clear winner.